InuYoukais' Mate
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha learn from their father they have the same mate who doesn't like Possessive Mates. Its going to be hard not to be possessive with a cute angel like Harry. Sess/Harry/Inu, Request oneshot


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Vamprincess38 who wants a Sesshomaru/Harry/Inuyasha. it's a threesome pairing so it does have inucest in here with Uke Harry though its mostly fluff and nothing to bad. This fic will be au and have possible some ooc. Not sure if any ooc but just in case.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

Inu-Youkais' mate

Summary-Sesshomaru and Inuyasha learn from their father they have the same mate who doesn't like Possessive Mates. Its going to be hard not to be possessive with a cute angel like Harry.

* * *

><p>Walking in a prestigious office Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nod respectfully to their father who continues to work on some paper works. Before either siblings could do a thing he announce to them not looking up to see their reactions. "I just called an old friend who Is bring someone who came into their inheritance and the boy has two mates though I have a feeling who they are."<p>

"Why were we called in Pops? If this kid suppose to have to mates why are we here for?" Inuyasha complains wanting to leave getting Sesshomaru to hit him across the head making him snarl at him.

The other just smirks finding rather funny his younger half-brother could be adorable when he tries to act all tough. He turns look at his father Who gives him a look already making Sesshomaru scoff with annoyance. So he likes to get his brother piss a lot to see the cuteness behind it.

"Both of you are called in here since you are that boy's mates," InuTashio answers making them both blanch. "Another thing you need to realize he doesn't like possessive people or mates."

Before either of them could say a word Jaken comes in announcing, "Sire, the guests arrive. Shall I bring them here?"

"Yes Jaken," The older inu-youkai answers with wave of his hand sending the lesser Demon to gather the guests before pointing to chairs for his sons to sit in.

Scoffing Inuyasha begin to grumble under his breath making Sesshomaru to glare at him with annoyance. Seeing his father's watchful glare the older brother sighs knowing he couldn't do anything at all. Once they leave he's going to punish his brother for driving him up the wall. Sesshomaru continue having these thoughts until a sweet smell reaches his and Inuyasha's noses.

They turn as once capturing the sight of a beautiful creature they ever seen. A pair of large green color eyes, pale skin with a hint of tan along with full lips deserve to be kiss softly. The teen's careful yet almost wary glance in their direction makes them want to sooth him. This actually confuse Sesshomaru a bit seeing he never want to be kind to a human at all. While Inuyasha just want to hold the boy along with his older brother making him blush slightly which he hope no one caught.

"Boys this is Harry. Harry I want you to meet my sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Inutashio reply getting Harry's attention.

The teen nods not wanting to talk getting the older inu-youkai nod with understanding. Harry watch Inutashio gesture for him to sit near Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He walks towards a seat a bit away from the brothers only to be picked up and place in the middle of them. He gaze with confusion and wariness feeling their hands running through his head making him purr with satisfaction at the attention he's receiving.

"Do you know who we are Harry?" Inuyasha ask the boy taking in those sad looking eyes who shrugs.  
>"We're your mates," Sesshomaru tells the teen who blinks opening his mouth.<p>

"You won't hurt me?" He ask curiously yet fear in his eyes breaking both inu-brothers hearts.

"No," Inuyasha soothes getting Harry to smile slightly. "We'll take care of you and everything. So don't worry little angel you are to be safe with us."

Harry couldn't help but feel safe with those words. Knowing he's now a fox demon or something around of that things been harder. He does know he'll need a lot of attention both normal and sexual. Having two mates that will be there its comforting.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something cute and adorable. This is mostly dealing with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha learning about their mate. Harry sort of already been told a head of time. Please read and review<strong>


End file.
